Wolf Love
by Demi-goddess
Summary: Tala already has some feelings for a certain person, but that person is a guy. He's accepted the fact that he, himself, is gay, but wishes that Kai would return his feelings. So how can a lone, orphaned wolf cub help them? YAOI FINI
1. Alone

Her life was perfect. By that, I mean, it used to be. She lived in the wilderness of Russia, amongst the snow and forestry. She lived with her mother in a small home in the forest. She wasn't allowed out yet, since she was only young, but her mother would only venture out to hunt or scavenge.

Usually that was the father's job, but her father had been gunned down, leaving her and her mother all alone. Their home was a small cave, hidden behind a couple of bushes, so no one could find it. Especially the hunters.

Like I said, her life used to be perfect and it changed from that when her mother was shot too. It was a fatal shot to the head, which killed her instantly. She stayed hidden like her mother had told her to and the hunters went away, leaving the limp body of a once elegant mother and a young orphan to fend for herself.

She crept up to her mother, quietly and slowly, in case the hunters came back. She sat in front of her mother staring at the calm face that had cheered her up so many times. She sat…and cried. She cried to the great spirits and for help. But who would listen?

No one. No one would come. Why should they? She was only an orphaned wolf…


	2. Wolf Cub

A/N- Hello and thank you for coming to read ma fic. Just to warn u, this is a Tala/Kai fic, so if u don't like m/m relationships, bog off and click the little back button. Bai bai! Right, this was beta tested by Effy (Cambria75), so THANX EFFY! so i hope u enjoy it. She says it's tearjercking, so i hope it is 4 u, 2!

* * *

It was a sunny, but cold, day in Russia. Tala rolled over in his bed away from the blinding sunlight, but rolled too far and fell off the bed with a loud THUMP! He groaned, rubbing his sore behind and pulled himself back up on the bed, praying that the others hadn't heard him. He ran his hand though his fiery red hair and sighed. He was gone again. 

Why did he always leave so early and then reappear again late? He was part of the team. And Tala knew he had some feelings towards his fellow teammate…and roommate. The bed was opposite his, making the room symmetrical. All the bedrooms of their cabin were the same, all 3 of them; Spencer and Ian shared, Bryan had his own and Tala and Kai shared one too.

Yep, you heard right. Tala felt feelings for the blue haired, icy ex-Bladebreaker. Luckily, the feelings weren't very strong, like sexual lust, but Tala knew they were there, somewhere; hidden. He somehow knew that Kai would never return his feelings, since there was no way that Kai was gay. Not in a million years. He just wasn't the type. His soft, silky, two-toned blue hair, pale skin, deep, blood red eyes that you could drown in, not to mention his strong, muscled body gave him the masculine appearance that all straight men had, apart from Kai's were better. It somehow struck Tala that he was the opposite of Kai; physically and mentally. Kai had blue hair and red eyes, whereas Tala had red hair and blue eyes. Kai was icy and kept to himself, whereas Tala was…outgoing and loved to be around people. Ok, he wasn't very outgoing, but compared to Kai, he was friendlier than the Easter bunny.

Tala smiled and stood, going into his little en suite bathroom. He stripped and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water trickle over his body. He sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair again. His hair was odd; when wet, it was straight and fell to shoulder height, but when dry, it automatically sprung up to it's usual style. Like I said, it was odd.

He washed, got out and dried; wrapping a white towel round his waist and draping another round his neck. He walked into the bedroom, rubbing his hair as he went. Grabbing his usual attire from the cupboard, he dressed and dried his hair properly with the towel. His hair was still slightly damp by the time he came out of his room, but it had 'sorted itself out'.

He entered the small kitchen/dining room to find that Kai was sitting at the circular wooden table, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. Tala walked past him, up to the counter and poured himself a cup of it too. He plonked himself in a chair with a sigh. Kai looked up.

"What's up with you?" He asked the red head. Tala was surprised, but hid it; Kai had never spoken more than 3 words in one sentence before.

"I should ask the same thing. Why haven't you vanished like usual?" He retorted, coldly. Sure, he like-liked Kai, but the 'vanishing thing' was really starting to piss Tala off.

Kai raised a grey eyebrow. "Who got up on the wrong side of bed today?"

"Actually, I fell."

"So that was what the thud was." Kai said, smirking. "And I thought Bryan had thrown Ian off the roof again."

Tala decided not to reply, just sip the hot liquid. It warmed up his insides. He drained the cup and sighed, standing up and placing the cup in the washing bowl. He walked up to the row of pegs in between the front door and kitchen area. He grabbed his jacket and shoulder bag.

"Where're you going?" Asked Ian, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Getting some food. We're running out." Tala replied, opening the door.

"Ok, get some hot chocolate too!" Ian called after Tala.

Tala grunted in response, and slammed the door shut. Their cabin was on the outskirts of a forest, the nearest town being the other side of it. It wasn't a very big forest, so some people classed it as a 'wood', but he had grown used to calling it a forest.

It had snowed last night, so there was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground, which crunched under Tala's boots. He walked into the forest, ducking slightly under an evergreen tree. The trees this time of year were a brilliant green, since it was Spring. But even if it was Spring, it didn't mean it didn't snow. The only sounds were the crunching of snow and a few birds. They seemed to be very active, especially the eagles, which circled over the area in front of Tala.

_Must have been a killing._ Tala mused. _Hunters._

He trudged on, nonetheless. Hunters were common; not many people could afford to buy food everyday. He launched Wolborg, to give his friend some exercise. Wolborg appeared around the beyblade, making it seem like he was a normal wolf, if you exclude the armour and icicles that came from his stomach. Wolborg seemed fine at first, just walking parallel to his master, whom had his hands shoved in his pockets, but he suddenly stopped, listening.

"What is it, Wolborg?" He asked, as his bit beast looked around, ears pricked. Tala then heard it. Cries. Not human, but howls. Then growls, then back to cries of pain. It was coming from the direction of the circling birds, which swooped now and again. Wolborg rushed forward, past some juniper bushes and out of sight. "Wolborg!"

Tala ran after the wolf, not sure what was going on with his spirit. Wolborg seemed very anxious about the cries, which were dog-like.

_Must be a feral dog. There are no-_

But he stopped; mentally and literally. He was in a small clearing. Wolborg was running round, chasing away birds from the body of a wolf…make that two. One was an adult, female because the fur was thinner, and the other was a cub. The adult was dead; Tala could see this clearly since there was a gun shot to the head and it wasn't breathing. The cub was breathing, but had numerous cuts to its body, resulting in patches of red on its white fur. These were seen because of the thin fur too; obviously female and very young. A year, maybe?

Tala walked quietly up to the cub, which was panting heavily. It looked up at him with hazel eyes, full of anger and sadness, as well. Tala bent down by the small wolf, and put his index finger to its nose, letting her sniff his finger to let her know he wasn't going to hurt her. The cub whined and tried to stand, but failed. Tala carefully picked the baby wolf up and cradled it in his arms. Behind him, Wolborg was standing beside the adult wolf. He glowed, and then, so did the other wolf. The body disappeared in a flash of white light. The cub squirmed and cried out, so Tala hugged it tightly to his chest, whispering words of comfort in Russian. As if the cub understood, it stopped.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Tala told her. "Oh and get some food. The guys'll kill me if I don't bring any back. I hope you don't mind."

Tala, still cradling the wolf cub, walked off towards the town. Any other person would have mentally kicked themselves for talking to a wolf and thinking that they would understand, but not Tala. He knew that all animals understood humans, they just couldn't reply, or rather they did, but humans had lost the ability to understand animals eons ago. And wolves were smart; smarter than dolphins, but Tala didn't understand why dolphins were so smart.

They couldn't sneak up on other things, they couldn't formulate plans and everyone knew that they would never hurt anyone. Wolves were the opposite. _They_ could sneak up on things, _they_ could formulate plans and _they_ had the upper hand on their opponents, because the opponent wouldn't know if the wolf would hurt them. In a way, Tala was like a wolf. He was sneaky, fearless, unpredictable. And that's why Wolborg had been born from his soul.

Tala had been so caught up in his thinking, that he hadn't realised he was standing in front of the small shop that they got their food from. He walked in and about half an hour later, emerged from it, carrying food and a few first aid items in his bag. He began to walk towards the forest, when a bang sounded from within. The cub jerked and began to shake. Tala managed to soothe her but decided it was too dangerous to carry her when there were hunters around, so stowed her safely in his bag. He also wrapped her in a blanket that he kept in his bag, in case he got cold, so she would be ok. Tala glanced at his hands, which were slightly red from dried blood, but he didn't care. If he wiped them on his clothing, his teammates would think he had been hurt.

_Hm._ He thought. _I wonder how the others would react if I actually came home hurt? Well, Ian would be frantic with worry; Spencer and Bryan would question me on who did it so that they could go throttle them and Kai…_ He mentally stopped._ What would Kai do? Well two things: Ask me how the heck I managed to get myself stupidly injured or… actually care._

Tala shook his head and subconsciously quickened his pace.

_What? Kai? Care? Pffft! He doesn't care about anyone, let alone me._

Tala shook his head again and carried on walking.

_No. When we were young and in the abbey, he cared. Whenever Boris beat me, Kai would treat my wounds and help me with the emotional pain as well. So maybe he does care, but not as much. Damn.' He sighed. 'I miss the old Kai. Well, the 'young' Kai, really, but I miss the Kai that wasn't afraid to show feelings like sadness, concern and…love? No. Kai's never shown love, at least I haven't known about it. I think that if he found someone, he might show love. Oh well._

He trudged up to the front door, and banged it open. He had to use force against this door, because ice would freeze the joints, if there was any. He walked in, shut the door and took the bag off his shoulder, carefully placing it on the table. Ian looked up over the couch and his eyes widened.

"FOOD!" He screamed, vaulting the back of it and running up to Tala. Tala swung the bag off the table, just as Ian's hands went to grab it, and he ran straight into the corner of the table. Tala didn't waste any time and hurried to his room, shutting the door behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief and locked the door. He laid his bag carefully on his bed, taking out the wolf cub, which was sleeping, and put her under the covers, but making sure her head was out. He made sure that there was no blood in the bag, before yanking open the door and dumping the bag on Ian. He went back into the room and sat on the edge, stroking the wolf's tiny nose and easing it into a deeper sleep…

"YO TAL! WHAT'S UP? YOU NEVER LOCK THE DOOR!" Yelled Ian.

The wolf woke with a start and looked up at Tala with fearful eyes. Tala looked at the door and growled. He stood, yanking the door open again and glaring daggers at Ian. He grabbed the midget by the back of the collar and drop kicked him down the hallway. But he failed to notice Spencer peering into his bedroom.

"Er, Cap? Did you know there's a wolf in your bed?" He asked. Tala turned round.

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit…_

"Er, yeah." Tala replied, slightly nervous.

"Mind telling us why?" Bryan asked, appearing behind Spencer and glancing in, before looking at Tala. Bryan smirked. Tala was about to retort, but someone beat him to it.

"And why do you give a fuck? Tala can do what the hell he wants; especially bring in injured people and animals. So piss off, you're giving me a headache." Growled a voice.

_Kai…_

* * *

Well hope u liked that. Plz review! AND NO FLAMES PLEASE, AS THOSE WILL BE USED TO COOKSUM MARSHMELLOWS! 


	3. Shower

A/N- _Thinking_

"Speaking"

'**_Wolf Speak' _**– Humans can't understand this!

_

* * *

Kai… But why's he sticking up for me?_

But Tala thought nothing more about it, walking into his room, and shutting the door, quietly. The cub was still in the bed, just now lying on his stomach, rather than his side, staring at him with the hazel eyes. He walked up to the bed and grabbed the first aid kit he'd bought. The wolf glanced nervously between Tala and the kit, unsure what was happening. Tala perched himself on the edge of the bed, and stroked the wolf's nose.

"You," Tala said to the wolf. "Need a wash, because you stink."

The wolf glared at him then whined.

_**'You're not my mother.'**_

"Heh, don't care. I'm not having you stink up Kai and mine's room."

He froze at his words.

_Kai and mine. It sounds like…Kai's mine…_

"It's just stupid, Kai!" Tala heard Ian scream. "That wolf'll grow up and eat us like red riding hood's grandma! Then he'll nick all our food and give it to his wolfy friends! We'll die!"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Shrimp!" Kai replied. Tala actually had to strain his ears to hear what he said. "If we die, I'll kick Tala's ass into hell and pay Satan to carry on kicking his wolfy ass."

Tala snickered.

"What would the devil want with money?" Ian asked, but no answer, meaning Kai had walked away… or so Tala thought.

The door opened and Kai walked in. He ripped off his scarf, putting it on his dresser, then lay on his bed, face looking up at the ceiling with closed eyes and arms behind his head. Tala managed to control his eyes (They were straying all over Kai's body) and pulled back the covers on his own bed. He scooped the little cub into his arms and walked off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He slid down it and sighed, trying to compose himself. He managed. Just.

The deposited the cub into the bathtub, helping it into a sitting position, and unhooked the shower (A/N- it's one of those that you hook onto a…hook… and it's connected by a long pipe. Damn my english skills), tampering with the temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold. The wolf stared on with curious eyes, head slightly cocked and one ear flopping down over itself. Tala laughed.

"Stop being so damn cute." He said, with a smirk, and the wolf made a happy whining sound.

'_**I can't help it. I was born this way.'**_

Tala didn't understand her, but knew vaguely what she could mean. It was a happy whining sound, so she wasn't upset by his words, meaning they were getting on, in a way. He kneeled by the side of the bathtub and brought the showerhead over to her. She turned her eyes onto the strange object that was shooting out lukewarm water and swiped it with her paw. Droplets of water splattered onto Tala, and he laughed. What made him laugh even more was the fact that she started to drink the water.

"Hey! It's not for drinking, you little rascal!"

The wolf gave a yap. Tala smirked and moved the shower head over the cubs back and let the water cascade over it's thin fur. The water that went down the drain was a slight pinky colour, meaning the dried blood was coming off. He massaged her back, in an attempt to remove it faster and smiled as the wolf closed it's eyes, apparently enjoying it. Her fur became a pure white.

_Obviously a young cub. Her fur isn't grey like normal wolves._

A thought then struck Tala.

_What if she has a family somewhere, or a pack? Wolves usually live in large packs and look out for each other, so she must have one._

Then he shook his head.

_Nah. If she had a pack, they would've picked her up and taken her away from the hunters. Plus her mother wouldn't have been left with the cub alone; the father would have been there._

A whine shook him from his thoughts. He looked down. The cub was looking up at him with big hazel eyes, full of concern.

"Hey. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm just thinking about stuff." He told her with a smile. "What am I gonna call you then?"

'_**Why the hell should I tell you, you wouldn't understand me!'**_

"I can't call you that." He joked and the cub cocked her head to one side. "Ok ok! I'm thinking."

The cub rolled her eyes and Tala raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a humorous look. He chuckled and hung the showerhead back up on the hook and turned it off. The cub shook herself, showering Tala with excess water.

"H-hey! I don't need a shower! I had one about 2 hours ago!" He exclaimed and the cub gave a happy yap. He shook his head and grabbed a towel, wrapping her in it and scooping her up again. He walked back into the bedroom, to find Kai still lying on his bed in the same position, but with his eyes open and following Tala across the room.

"So which one had the shower?" He asked and Tala stuck his tongue out at him, forcing him to smirk. "Just as long as you didn't go all wolfy and lick him clean, I'm fine."

"Ew, Kai! That's gross." Tala grimaced and then something dawned on him. "Damn, left the cream in the bag." He placed the wolf on the bed. "You stay here."

He left swiftly. Kai closed his eyes again and began to relax, until he felt his bed go down slightly suddenly. His muscles tensed automatically and he opened his eyes, to find the little wolf creeping up to him from the bottom of his bed.

"What?" He asked.

'**_Hello to you, too, mister.'_** She sat by Kai's stomach.

"There's no point whining at me. I can't understand you."

'**_Oh joy. I've just learnt something for the day.' _**She rolled her eyes and Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You know what? You are just like Tala." The cub cocked her head. "Well, you roll your eyes, you're sneaky and if you could talk, I bet you'd be sarcastic all the time."

'_**I can talk, gravel brains. It's just you humans are too stupid to understand.' **_

"You better not be disturbing Kai, cub." Said Tala, appearing in the room carrying a white tub in his hand. He walked over to Kai's bed and Picked up the tiny cub, smiling apologetically at Kai, who smirked back. He brought her over to his bed and sat cross-legged in the middle (A/N- it's a double bed, so's Kai's) and placed the cub in his lap. He opened the tub of cream and parted the fur of the cub's back, applying it on the small wound. It was a kind of scratch mark; obviously from those birds. "So what ya been doing today, Kai?"

"Nothing." Came the curt reply.

Tala sighed. _Yep. Still the same Kai. I was wondering why he didn't disappear this morning, but I guess he got bored of training._

Oh, how he was wrong…


	4. Gravel Brains

After the wolf's wounds had been cleaned, Tala lay back on the bed with a heavy sigh. All this wolf business had worn him out, and trekking through the snow didn't help either. He could still hear Ian whinging about the cub, but no one was shutting him up, which was odd. He looked out the window, and saw Bryan walking into the forest, obviously trying to escape Ian's whinging. That must mean that Spencer was having to endure-

**Thump!**

Ok, Ian's out. I knew Spencer was going to snap soon. Ack, Ian's gonna be in a real bad mood when he wakes up and forever more. Damn. Oh well, sleep now…

**The Cub's POV**

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't read his thoughts, of course, but his facial features gave them away; Smirking meant he was thinking about something funny, then finding out the funny thing would be hell, because he frowned and then relaxing, meaning he was sleeping. Boys. Can't live with them, but can't live without them.

I sat, smelling like fruit because of the cream, and annoyed by my newfound master and pack leader. I whined quietly and jumped off the bed with ease and padded over to gravel brains (1), whom obviously was second in charge. I jumped up onto his bed again and sat, staring at him with innocent eyes. He opened his blood red ones. Blood red? I've seen many humans in my life, and none had red eyes; normally blue or green or grey, but red? Nah.

Anyway, he looked at me, a slight frown creasing his brow, eyes daring me to come forward; which I did. Compared to him, I realised I was small. Height wise, I would probably only reach his…mid-shin? Is that what they call the second bone downwards in a human leg? Anyway, yeah, mid-shin and length…I'd say measure from his paw (1) to his elbow and there's my length, and he's pretty tall. But same height as the pack leader.

I sat by his stomach again, staring into his eyes that bore no emotions. Weird. He took his paw from behind his head and reached towards me. I sniffed it first, before letting him stroke my nose. I guess that's my weak spot. I love my nose being stroked. Mother and father used to do it, but I know they'll never do it again, because of the humans with bangs (2).

He moved his paw from my nose and over to my ear, rubbing the tip beneath his pads (3) and then looked at my other one; the floppy one. His eyes finally showed an emotion in their depths and showed to be slight confusion. He took the end of the floppy ear and pulled it up lightly, then letting it flop down. He shrugged and brought his other paw to me, and picked me up under my front legs. He brought me over to his chest and placed me down, stroking me with a pad down my spine, which kinda stuck out slightly, because I hadn't eaten well lately.

Feeling the vibrations rattle through my rib cage, I lay down on my stomach, enjoying the attention. It felt nice to be in a pack again. Sure, I only knew two of them (Not very well, either.) but I knew there were three more with them. My mother and I had been the only ones left in my pack today. Now it was only me. And it was all because of the men with bangs.

I hadn't realised I let out a growl until gravel brains stopped stroking me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I nuzzled the under side of his chin and heard him chuckle lightly. I looked up and saw him smirking. What? Don't you smile? Obviously not when someone else is in the room.

I rest my head down on his chest and close my eyes, ready for sleep, while he strokes my back. I sigh quietly, enjoying it, but wondering why he was showing affection to me, when he barely talks to the pack leader. Oh well, I suppose he might just might be a total gravel brained, gravel haired idiot, then…

(1) The cub calls Kai 'Gravel Brains' because of his grey hair and because she thinks that Kai is slightly stupid.

(2)- when the cub is talking about a human's 'paw', it means their hand.

(3)- It means, humans with guns, really.

(4)- When the cub is talking about a human's 'pads', it means their fingers or fingertips.

Hope u liked that, and sorry that I didn't update earlier. I'm still working on 'The Draconian Guardians' and had Physiotherapy today. If anyone has a spare knee that they are wishing to give away, please leave a review:)

Answers 2 reviews:

_To aries1931:_ Thanx. I love ur fics too. Especially 'Shut up' and 'Alone to die'. Plz update them ASAP!

_To Angel:_ I'm glad u love it. And I hope u liked the update!


	5. Hurt feelings

Tala awoke about an hour later, totally refreshed. He opened his eyes and rolled over, luckily not falling out of bed again. Scanning the room he found out the cub was…gone!

He sat up and scanned it again, eyes settling on a white furball on Kai's chest.

_What?_ Tala asked himself. _I didn't know Kai had cuddly toys._

The 'cuddly toy' shifted slightly.

_The cub! Aw. She and Kai look so cute together. Well, Kai is already cute, but it makes him look even cuter._

Kai had one hand behind his head again, with the other resting on the cub's stomach, which rose up and down with a rhythmic pattern. Actually, the whole cub rose up and down with a rhythmic pattern, due to Kai's own breathing.

He had one leg stretched out, the other bent, and his face was peaceful and almost innocent looking. 'Almost', because of the blue paint on his face. He shifted as well, waking the cub. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked around, yawning. Her eyes settled on Tala and he could have sworn she smiled, in a wolfy way.

Tala, not wanting to be caught staring at Kai, stood and walked out, quietly shutting the door. He would've loved to stare at Kai's (Might I add 'perfect') body, but like I said, he didn't want to be caught staring at him.

He walked into the kitchen area and poured a glass of water for himself, and drinking it in almost one gulp. He washed the glass out, placed it back into the cupboard and walked into the living room, slumping into an armchair.

"Where's that wolf of yours?" Asked Spencer.

" 'Sleep." He replied.

"Oh." Spencer said and didn't carry on with the 'conversation'.

"So what happened to Ian?"

Spencer grinned. "A chair fell on him"

"Riiiight." Tala smirked. "Did this chair happen to be attached to arms?"

"Could've."

Tala shook his head. "Just let it be known that you have to deal with his moodiness when he wakes up." He paused. "If he wakes up."

"That's not very nice." Kai said, appearing from the hallway, the little wolf trotting behind him.

"I thought you were asleep, Kai." Tala replied and Kai gave him a look that said, 'Are-you-kidding-me?' "Oh well."

The cub bounded over to Tala and jumped into his lap, rolling over onto his back, holding her legs in the air.

"What?" Tala asked. "Oh, you want to be tickled, do you?"

He scratched the cub's stomach and she stretched out her legs. Spencer chuckled at this and Kai smirked upon seeing Tala smiling at his new friend. The front door opened and Bryan stepped in.

"Please don't tell me you're going soft, Tala." He said, smirking. "Where's the shrimp?"

"Here."

Ian appeared from the hallway.

"Well, isn't this a lovely reunion?" Tala commented, the cub now lying on her stomach, looking at Ian with mischievous eyes.

Ian eeped and ran out the door. Spencer got up and walked out too.

"Where're you guys going?" Tala asked, before Bryan could walk out again.

"There's a kinda of mini tournament in the village. Winners get 3000 rubles (A/N- That is the currency in Russia, aint it? If not, I'm soz!) and Spence, the shrimp and I are entering. Sorry if you want to compete too."

"Nah. I gotta stay in and look after the rascal."

"I hope you mean the wolf and not Kai." Bryan replied, smirking evilly, and earning a death glare from Kai and Tala, the cub barking/howling.

'_**Get out, you malicious little…grrrrr!'**_

Bryan laughed and shut the door, his laughter still heard through the thick oak. Tala growled and picked the cub up, standing and placing the cub back on the chair. He walked past the kitchen area and into the hallway, heading towards the bathroom. Kai sighed and sat on the couch, gesturing to the cub to come over. She did exactly that and curled up on his lap. The sound of a door opening and approaching footsteps meant Tala was coming, which he did a few moments later. Behind Kai's back, he smiled.

"Why're you smiling at me, Tala?"

Tala almost jumped out of his skin. "H-How'd you know I was smiling at you?"

"I don't know. I just felt someone was, and you're the only one in the room." Kai replied.

Tala struggled to control his heart rate, and this was because of two things. 1) Because Kai had scared the shit outta him about somehow knowing he was smiling at him, 2) Because Kai knew he was smiling at him.

Need some…water. Calm nerves. Yes good. Water calms nerves.

He poured some more water and drank it slowly. He failed to notice Kai walking up to him, a smirk on his face. By the time Tala turned round, he was in front of him. He squeaked self-consciously, which was very un-Tala like.

"Why're you scared of me, Tala?" He asked, mischief running amok in his deep, husky voice. (A/N- DROOL)

"I-I'm not scared of you, Kai." He stuttered, moving back against the counter and placing his hands on the edge. Kai moved even further towards him.

"Oh, really?"

"Y-Yes Really."

_Too close, TOO CLOSE! _Tala's mind screamed.

And Kai was really close. He leaned forward, body technically pushing against Tala's body, placing his hands on the counter next to Tala's and whispered seductively in his ear, hot breath tickling his ear,

"Because it's hurting my feelings."

Kai leant back, and without another glance, walked off down the hallway and into their bedroom.

* * *

A/N- I hope u enjoyed the chapter!

_To Angel-_ Heya. I know the wolf is sweet, aint she? She's based on my dog, aptly named Wolf.

**Next chapter: The cub gets a name (You: FINALLY!) and things get a bit…steamy…between Kai and Tala.**


	6. Damn you, Hiwatari

A/N- I don't normally rite a note in the beginning 4 dis story, but I have big news. MA ICKLE WOLFY HAD PUPPIES! If ur wonderin, Wolf is ma 7 yr old husky (female) and she gave birth last nite. They r soooooo cute and adorable! Oh well, enough of ma ramblin, here's the update. (Answers to reviews at end!)

**_NOTE:_** **_I apologize for the general crappiness for this chapter and the fact that it is not 'steamy' like I promised. Next chapter will b._**

_

* * *

J-Jesus Ch-Christ…_

Tala was still in the same position as when Kai had left him, body trembling and heart rate through the roof. If anyone decided to sneak up on poor Tala right at this moment, he would probably have a heart attack.

_B-But why am I shaking? And why am I stuttering in my mind? That doesn't normally happen, does it? Jesus, Kai's really messed me up. I mean, I liked his body close, but…oh hell, I don't know. I mean, yes I liked his body close and his voice in my ear, but I just felt unsure; uncomfortable, for some strange reason. But why?_

_Because Kai's realised he likes you._

_Huh? Damn it, I really have gone crazy. Voices in my head. ACK! Need to sit down. Crap, the cub's looking at me weirdly._

_'**You weirdo. Gravel Brains has told you something, and you go all numb. And you're the pack leader!'**_

"Why are you whining at me?"

_'**I'm not, but I'm young so I don't have a bark or howl yet!'**_

"Ack, I don't know what to do, cub." Tala said, collapsing spread-eagled on to the couch. The cub jumped off the chair and on to the couch, lying on Tala's chest, hazel eyes boring into ice blue ones. Tala sighed and shut his eyes, trying to compose himself still, but he could still hear Kai's voice in his ear and feel the heat radiating from his body. "I mean, I like him, but I'm just unsure.

"It's probably that I'm scared of rejection, but the way Kai just acted, it didn't seem like he would reject me. But he still could. He could just be playing with my emotions. He could've found out that I like him, and- OW!"

The cub had swiped him across the face, shutting him up, as if telling him to get a grip. She stared at him.

"What was that for?"

_'**You were rambling. But I'm rambling, technically, cos you don't understand me.'**_

"I guess I was rambling." The cub rolled her eyes. "Hey. You still haven't got a name yet, have you? That could take my mind off him for a while. Um, what to call you…?"

But all Tala could think of was, 'Kai'. But he kept dismissing it, saying that 'Kai' was a boy's name, unless spelt, 'Cai', which is welsh and used for both sexes. But that would make it seem like he was obsessed. He scrolled through names in his mind; he had finally forgotten about Kai. But came up with nothing. He sighed and looked outside.

"I think I need some air."

The cub leapt off him to let him stand, and followed him outside. He didn't even grab a coat, which was plainly stupid. But he did have a lot on his mind, so you can't really blame him; Wouldn't you make the same mistake?

He walked round the back of their cabin and climbed a pile of firewood, onto the roof. The roof was ankle deep in snow, but Tala walked carefully across it and sat at the tip of the wooden roof, after brushing some snow out of the way. He exhaled and watched his own breath crystallize before his eyes and drift off in the wind, or dissipate. The wolf sat beside him and moved onto her back, rolling around to move the snow away. Tala chuckled.

"You are so – I don't know. Cute? Odd? Immature?"

The cub stopped, paws up, but resting on her own body. She was staring at the full moon.

"Yeah, isn't it beautiful? But please don't tell me you're a werewolf." The cub glared at him. "Ok, ok! Joking!" He sighed happily. "You know, you are just like me, in a way."

_'**I know. Gravel Brains told me.'**_

"Heh, don't know what you're saying, but it sounds like you already know." He stared wishfully at the black sky. "Looks like the north star's out." He pointed to a giant, bright dot in the sky. "There. That's the North Star. My father told me once that when you're lost, just look for the North Star, and it would guide you home. I'm not sure if it works, because I've never been lost before." The cub rolled her eyes. Afterwards, she looked at the burning light, before back to the moon. "You seem to like the moon, don't you?" The cub gave an affirmative yap. "Yeah. Same. It's just majestic. So big, yet so soothing. Hey I think I've just thought of your name! Moon Child."

The cub, now named Moon Child, cocked her head, confusingly.

"Well, you seem to be about a year old, meaning you're under the star sign, Cancer. And people born under the star sign Cancer (A/N- ME ME ME!), are often referred to as 'Moon Children', because they have the water as their sign and the moon technically controls water. As well as the fact that the moon seems to be closer to the earth during this period." He stopped looking at the moon and turned to the cub. "So do you like it?"

Moon Child yapped and snuggled closer to Tala.

"Heh, only been with me for less than 24 hours, and you've become almost tame. As well as Kai." He paused and frowned. "That you've grown on him, not him becoming tame, I mean."

Moon Child yapped again and snuggled into his lap with a sigh. A chilling wind blew against his body, forcing him to shiver.

"Shit. I should've brought a jacket."

All he had on his top half was a simple white vest that he usually had on under his high collar jacket (A/N- the one he wears in G Rev.). He sighed, picked up Moon Child, jumped nimbly of the roof and walked into the warm cabin. He left Moon Child by the fire and walked into his bedroom. The sound of running water met his ears, meaning Kai was in the shower. Mental images of Kai cropped into his head, but Tala shook his head.

"Damn you, Hiwatari."

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table: 11 o'clock.

_Jesus. How long had I been up there? Tala pondered. Oh well. It's been a long day. I deserve another sleep._ (A/N- Lazy sod…)

He stripped into nothing but his boxers (A/N and Tala fangirls- :DROOL:) and slid into bed, after turning off the main light, leaving Kai's bedside lamp on, so he could navigate his way to his bed.

The water stopped; Kai had finished his shower. The bathroom door opened and Kai walked in. He stopped and stared at Tala's back for a while, before smirking.

"You're not asleep, Tala. No one falls asleep that quickly, especially after waking at 11, having another hour sleep at 1, and moping around all day."

"Damn you, Hiwatari." Tala repeated, but dared not turn round to look at him. Kai smirked and walked over to his bed. It was lucky that Tala did not turn round, because his nose would have probably bled. Kai only had a towel wrapped round his waist, showing a tight, toned muscled chest and arms. His hair was in its normal position: pointy at the front, flat at the back (A/N- you know what I mean). He, himself, changed into a pair of boxers, turned his light off and slid into his own bed. Seconds later, the phone rang.

"Bloody Bryan. Disappears to a fucking tournament, then rings at 11 at night. Thinks he owns the world…" Tala grumbled, climbing out from the warmth of his bed and stalking out of the room. He reappeared a moment later, looking pissed off. "There's a blizzard heading this way and everyone's been advised to stay indoors, meaning the three amigos are staying in the village."

"Hn."

Kai didn't seem to be listening; or according to Tala he wasn't. But he was in fact. He was facing Tala, looking at his lean, slightly muscular, body in the dim light, enjoying his voice.

"Fine. I shouldn't have bothered. Like you care."

Tala went back to his bed and crawled back in, the warmth now gone. Kai sighed to himself.

_Damn it._

* * *

A/N- Howzat? Enjoyed? I'm sorry about this one, though. I promised things would get steamy and they didn't, but it will next chapter!

_**Reviews!**_

**_2 Lazy 2 Sign In_- **I can tell ur too lazy to sign in! Some times I can't be arsed either. Kai/Tala action next chapter and the wolf's finally got a name! YAY!

**_yuzznut-_ **I'm glad you love the story so far. And I hope u loved the update!

**_KamiaKotai-_ **Last chapter was cute? Well, I'm glad you thought it was.

**_aries1391-_** I apologize again: this chapter was not steamy. Next chapter will be, though. And boiling… maybe later… UPDATE 'ALONE TO DIE' ASAP!

_**iain'tnohollabackgurl-**_ I'm glad u like dis fic, and like it so soon! I came up wiv dis idea in a dream and I didn't think so many would love it. THANK U!


	7. Steamy session in a storm

A huge clap of thunder woke Tala from his sleep. It wasn't one of those that rumbles low, it was one that sounded like someone had put a miniature band in your ears and got the drummer to hit each drum simultaneously. He sat up, breathing heavily.

_Just a storm. Just a storm. Just a stor- What the fuck? I don't need to repeat it in my head. Kai has really- STOP IT WITH KAI!_

He shook his head and moved from the comfort of his bed, careful not to kick Moon Child off. She must have crept on some time in the night. Anyway, he crept out, checking the guys' rooms; they weren't there, so he didn't have to bandage any wounds, thank god.

He wandered into the living room and sat before the burning embers of the once-burning fire. He sighed. He didn't like thunderstorms very much. He could bear them, but the noises and sounds… He was surprised that the cub hadn't woken up.

"What are you doing up, Tala? It's 6 in the morning."

Tala jumped. He hadn't heard Kai come out of the bedroom.

"Um…couldn't sleep."

"I forgot. You're scared of thunderstorms." Kai mocked, Tala's left eye twitched.

"I'm not scared of them." He protested, standing up and turning to face Kai, whom was still in his boxers also. "My ears are just sensitive to them."

"Yeah, yeah." Kai said, waving a hand, as if brushing away Tala's words. "Chicken."

Tala snarled and hurled himself at Kai. He hit target and they both crashed to the floor. They wrestled right there, but Kai was stronger, so he landed on top. He straddled Tala's hips and pinned his wrists up by his head. Both were panting heavily. Kai leaned forward and rested his forehead on Tala's and smirked.

"Never…start a battle…you know you can't win."

"I'll…bear…that…in mind." Tala retorted.

"Good."

"Now…you gonna…let me…go?"

Kai smirked. "Nope."

Tala raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're enjoying…this aren't you?"

"I…could be." Kai smirked even more, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes. "But…you know…you are too."

Tala stuck out his tongue and Kai did the unthinkable (1). He clamped Tala's tongue in between his teeth.

"That's not very nice, is it, Tala?" Kai managed to say around his teeth. He let go and Tala immediately took his tongue back in. His cheeks had turned a deep red, though Kai didn't know if it was embarrassment or anger.

_Oh, he is so enjoying this…_Kai thought and decided it was embarrassment. _Time to get him off guard._

He moved the lower part of his face closer to Tala's and captured his lips with his own. He could feel Tala stiffen and tense up, but ignored it. A few seconds later, Tala relaxed and, much to Kai's glee, began to kiss back. Kai slowly relinquished his grip on Tala's wrists and suddenly had arms wrapped round his neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss.

Tala had finally relaxed into the kiss; even 'paying in his fair share' by kiss Kai back; maybe not with equal force, but close enough. But he didn't expect the feel Kai's tongue licking at his lips. Without hesitation, he opened his mouth, letting Kai's tongue enter and roam about. He met it with his own and it became a fight for dominance; a rematch.

He felt Kai growl in annoyance suddenly and Tala found himself yanked up off the floor, Kai still straddling him. A jolt of pleasure shot through his body and he moaned in the kiss, making Kai smirk.

The words, 'like putty' sprung to Kai's mind when he heard Tala moan. He wrapped his arms around Tala's small waist and broke the kiss, much to Tala's surprise. But instead of ending it, he made a trail of butterfly kisses along Tala's jawline and down his neck. He could feel Tala's heart rate speed up through their close contact.

He nipped playfully at his neck; enjoying Tala's moans and-

'_**Oi!'**_

They broke apart at the sound of the bark. Turning to the direction from where the outcry had come from, they saw Moon Child up on the small windowsill, looking at them, then out the window, yapping once in a while.

Kai stood grudgingly and walked over to the window, freezing on the sight he saw.

Bryan, Ian and Spencer were back and less than ten metres away!

* * *

(1)- actually, it isn't unthinkable, because Kai thought of it! NAHAHA

A/N- was that steamy enough for you? If not, then tell me and I'll rite an even steamier one.

NOTE: Do u think that this fic should have a lemon? Like, after the 'last chapter', the lemon and ending is there? If so, I need someone to rite me 1! I'm no good at ritin lemons (actually I've never ritten 1.)

**_Canadians Generally Don't Live In Igloos_**- Love the name and the profile! Very funny! How wazzat? Steamy enough?

**_.:Kitsune:. –_** sorry Kitsune, dear, but I made Kai dominant. It wouldn't fit in otherwise. Sorry again.

**_Angel- _**Hey again. I'm glad u r still likin it!


	8. Three Blind Mice

Kai thought about it quickly. They could cover it up, it wasn't as if…

_Let's not think about that now._

He turned back to Tala, who was staring at him funnily, still sitting on the floor, and walked up to him swiftly.

"The three blind mice are back." He said, referring to Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

"What! They are? Wha-"

But Kai cut him off. "We can't let them catch us…here. Unless you wanna tell them." Tala shook his head. "Fine. You get back into our bathroom and take a shower." Tala glared at him. "I'm not saying you stink, just that your cheeks are red and you're sweaty. So get out, or I'll never kiss you again."

Tala froze and technically jumped off the floor, running down the hallway, slamming the bedroom door shut. He, himself, rushed to the bedroom too and slipped his trousers on, securing his boots and grabbing his navy shirt that he kept under his jacket, when the front door banged open.

"Guuuuuuuuuuys! We're-"

"Shut it, Ian! They could be asleep!" Kai heard Bryan hiss. Kai shook his head and walked out, shirt in hand. "Oh, hey Kai."

"Geez! Get a shirt on! You're making us look fat!" Ian yelled. Kai glared.

"Shut it shrimp." He growled. "Just because you are fat, doesn't mean you have to insult everyone else."

Bryan and Spencer smirked.

"Oi, listen you. I- ARGH!" Ian screamed, jumping two inches in the air. He turned round and looked at the seat of his trousers, which was missing a patch, showing navy boxers (A/N- :Shudder:). The cub was sitting behind him, a piece of material in her mouth, which was the same colour as his… "Hey, you little-"

The wolf bounded away, very confident and smug in her work. Ian chased her all over the living room, into the kitchen, down the hallway etc, until Spencer grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, holding him off the floor; which isn't hard to do. The wolf sat mockingly in his view and yapped, letting the material fall to the floor.

"Right, Spence, get him to his room, cos I don't really wanna stare at his ass for one more second, even if it is covered." Bryan told the burly teen, whom nodded and carried the shrimp to the room they shared. Bryan sighed and stalked off to his room, leaving a trail of snow in his wake.

Kai took the time to put on his shirt and look out the window. The sky was dark, but it wasn't snowing or raining.

_Weather forecasters: Don't trust them._ Kai thought. _When they say it's a blizzard, they mean we're going to fry. When they say we're going to fry… Actually, they're always right about that one in Japan. Everyday you fry._

"What ya thinking bout, Kai?" Asked a voice. He turned round to see a damp Tala, his usual attire on, minus the high collared jacket, and a towel round his neck to catch any moisture from his hair that dared to drop down his neck.

"Nothing. Just the fact tat there wasn't a blizzard, just thunder and lightening-" A huge clap of thunder sounded, making Tala flinch. "That appears to still be happening." He added with a smirk. Tala glared at him.

"What was Ian screaming about?"

"Oh, the cub tore a patch of his trousers off."

"Moony!" Tala mock scolded the little wolf.

Is that what she's called? I should've known your fascination with the moon would make you do…moony (1) things." Kai joked.

"Oh ha ha, he he, Kai. You're a comedian." Tala retorted. "Actually, 'Moony' is only her nickname. 'Moon Child' is her full name. Name for people born under the star sign, Cancer."

"Oh well, I guess it suits her." Kai said, taking a step closer to Tala. "She was watching the front door to make sure no one walked in on us… fighting."

Tala's heart was thumping against his rib cage like a bouncy ball let loose by a 3 year old. Kai was right in front of him, smirking mischievously at him and Tala knew what he was implying.

"We shouldn't Kai. The guys… they might find us…" He smirked. " 'Fighting' as you put it so finely."

Moony made an odd sound, in between a yap, bark and growl. She rushed off, Kai and Tala watching the hallway confusingly.

"Hey! Give that back! Hey! My blade! You little-"

"Give it back you runt. Give back Seaborg now!"

"…"

"Hey Bryan, you do know that the wolf's taken Falborg, don't you?"

"Hn. She'll bring it back, I know she will…"

"Hey! How come you give him his blade back and not us!"

"Nah ha! Got he- Ow, oh you're going to pay for biting me, runt!"

'_**Nahaha! Catch me if you can boys!'**_ Came a howl.

"Get her! She's getting away!"

Moon Child rushed out the hallway, followed by Spencer and Ian, with a small bag in her mouth, obviously carrying their blades. Tala lazily kicked the door open and she rushed out, still being chased by the two teens. She ran into the forest.

Tala turned to Kai, eyebrow raised. "I guess you were right. She was looking out for us." He glanced at the hallway. "But what about Bryan?" He whispered and Kai shrugged, grabbing him round the waist and pulling him forward into a kiss.

* * *

(1) Moony- adjective- 1) Dreamy or listless; 2) Like the moon; 3) British slang for crazy or foolish.

A/N- I apologize for the crappy chappie. I got many mixed messages in my reviews!

_**catseyes77-**_ I'm glad u think it's good and I hope u liked the update!

_**WolfChilde-**_ THANX! (Blushes) Yep, I got the idea when my sis called me Moony. I looked it up in the dictionary (yeah I'm sad like that) and I saw 'Moon Child'. Am Cancer too! (Gives high fives to all Cancer buddies)

_**#17-**_ You don't speak English? And you like my fic? Wow! Thank you!

_**Canadians Don't Generally Live In Igloos-**_ I laughed when I read ur review! U r such a funny person! (GLOMPS) Sugar high? I don't go on sugar high… I go on…Highlighter HIGH! Odd, I no, but once in scool, mi frend brought in sum smelly highlighters and I went hyper from the smell! I'M A DRUGGIE! ARGH!

_**aries1391-**_ Yep. Thankies. The pups r soooooooooooo cute. One opened their eyes today and I got dibs on it! He is mine! His name is Moony. Yes sad again, but I love that name, now. He has the same name as the wolf in this fic, but I call him Moony. He is loony, even for a 4 day old husky puppy. And yes I will help u with fics! Email me the idea.

_**KamiaKotai-**_ I didn't realise I get the crowds attention. (Blushes) Thankies.

Everyone who reviewed gets a husky plushie! Oh damn, run out. Sorry.

_**NOTE: I got many request for a lemon, but I need someone to rite it 4 me. I'm not lazy, but I just can't rite them. If u do, I will be eternally grateful and put a 'thanks 2 blah blah for ritin the lemon.'**_


	9. No, not yet

_**HELP! I need sum1 to rite a lemon 4 this fic for me. Email me if ur willing and i'll send you like a snippet before it, before giving u an idea. Then u send it back to me and i put it in with a HUGE thanks. If no one replies, then this fic won't contain a lemon, which loads of peepz want.**_

It had been a week since their 'fight' and the game had begun. When Moon Child could not give them time to themselves, they chose little gestures: Hands on shoulders, reassuring smiles and whatnot. They now even shared a bed, but it had not gone beyond that level. Not yet, anyway.

But that didn't mean that Moon Child didn't tease Ian when not needed. She would nick various things, hide them in the forest and wait until he would realise. Sometimes, when Pack Leader and Gravel Brains needed time alone, Tala or Kai would say to Ian, 'Say, what happened to your goggles?' and Ian would rush into the forest, dragging Spencer and Bryan into the forest to help him.

That was the most recent one; and I mean, 'recent'. As in, 1 minute ago.

The door banged as the three teens trudged out in search of a baby wolf and a pair of goggles, while the other two glanced at each other in the corner of their eyes.

This always got Tala on edge; sure he craved Kai's attention, but the thought of being caught by the guys…he didn't want them to know…maybe not this soon. He continued to fix Wolborg, while sitting at the small breakfast bar, trying to ignore Kai. To be totally honest, he hadn't really registered that everyone had gone out, until two powerful arms wrapped themselves round his neck, sliding down his chest to sit at his waist. He jumped slightly.

"See, you're scared of me."

"Am not, Kai." Tala huffed, setting Wolborg down. "You just scared me by sneaking up on me."

"How could I have snuck up on you? I was making quite a lot of noise."

"Ok, let me put this into an easy context. If we compare the sound you made, to us listening to a silk spider scratch itself in the Antarctic from here, I'd say that the spider made the most noise." Tala joked and he heard Kai smirk. (A/N- u no that sound you make when u smirk)

"A silk spider scratching himself is that loud?" Kai replied, turning Tala round on his stool and straddling him. "Well there's no one here to hear _us_, so…"

"Horny bastard."

"I could be, or it could be the fact that you've been teasing me." He said, before ghosting his lips over Tala's.

"And how've I been teasing you?"

"I don't know. Just generally." He said and he pressed his lips fully against his, forcing Tala's mouth open and sliding his tongue in, roaming his sweet cavern. Tala moaned in the kiss and moved his hands up Kai's chest, finally resting on his neck and pulling him closer. And then he felt a tug at his shirt. He froze and put a hand on Kai's chest, stopping him.

"N-No. N-Not yet, K-Kai." He stuttered. Kai nodded and pulled him into a tight hug. He relaxed against his hard chest, calming himself down.

After 5 minutes of embracing him, Kai looked down to find Tala sleeping.

_Lazy sod. _He thought, as he carried the redhead to his bed.

* * *

A/N- short chapter I'm sorry. But I had to end it there. 

**_Darkpheonix44-_** Thanx. Yeah, I don't know why I like Kai/Tala. I guess it's because Kai is a loner and icy, and Tala is warm and a right old social butterfly. Heh. I go back to scool on the 6th september. Damn it. Another term of bitchy girls. (I go to an all girls scool. Brentwood Ursuline Convent High School. Anyone know it? No?) But I can't wait to meet all ma frends. I didn't get to c them all holiday, oh I did c one. We went to Charlie and the chocolate factory! YAY CHOCOLATE! (sigh) - -;


	10. Do I want this?

Kai laid the sleeping redhead on the bed, placing the covers over his frame carefully, so not to wake him. He sat on the edge of the bed, genuinely smiling. Then a grey blur sped towards him, landing on top of him.

"What the-?"

The 'grey blur' was in fact, Moon Child. She was shaking so much, you'd swear someone had put her in a blender, but taken the blades out. Kai hugged her close and tried to soothe her; he wasn't that good at comforting. She slowly stopped shaking but unfortunately, had woken Tala up; I use the term 'Unfortunately' in Tala's case.

He sat up groggily. "Oh, hey Kai. What happened?"

"You fell asleep." Kai stated. "Then Moony rushed in, waking you up."

"Oh." He reached forward and stroked Moon Child's head. "Listen Kai, I'm sorry 'bout earlier."

"It's ok. You're not ready and I'm not gonna rush you." Kai said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"So… you're not gonna go down the route of, 'If you're chicken…'"

"Tala, I only did that to tease you. This is a serious thing, you know."

"I know, I just thought… doesn't matter." Tala shook his head and then he smirked mischievously. "So are you… a…you know."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a gay slut?"

Tala laughed. "Could do…"

Kai growled and Tala 'eeped' again, jumping out of bed and running out the door. (A/N- he's still in clothes, you know.) Kai ran after him. After a few minutes of running round the whole cabin, Kai caught up with Tala, and tackled him to the ground…just as the front door opened.

"Tala's dead." Ian sighed, and dragged himself to his bedroom.

"Yep, but who gets to be captain?" Spencer asked, smirking.

"Argh, Kai! I'm not dead yet, you know, Spence!" Tala cried; Kai was sitting cross-legged on his lower back, putting his whole weight on a small place.

"Yeah we know." Bryan replied as Spencer walked off. "Do you want a fancy funeral, or simple?"

"Not too fancy, please." Tala retorted. "But yours, I'm not even going to ask you about, because if you don't get out of here, it'll be so sudden, you won't even get to write a will."

"Touchy." Bryan mumbled and he walked off too.

"Now what were you saying about me?" Kai asked, glaring at the back of Tala's head.

"You deaf? You want me to repeat it?" Tala asked coldly. "You can't be deaf, so you must be stupid."

Kai growled again and got off Tala, yanking him up by his hair.

"Ack! Kai! That REALLY hurts! OW! My hair!" Tala whined, as Kai dragged him back to their room.

When they arrived, Kai shoved him against the door and locked it. Before Tala could say anything, he had covered his lips with his own, pushing him harder against the door. He placed a hand at Tala's waist while running a hand through Tala's hair, massaging his scalp. Tala moaned, forcing Kai to smirk.

He hadn't meant to hurt the redhead; it was all an act to avoid suspicion from the others. Tala had played quite well, though Kai didn't know if Tala knew that he didn't mean it.

He moved from Tala's lips, down his neck, nipping and licking forcing Tala to moan again, although the moan came from deep inside his throat…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Tal? You ok?" Ian's voice drifted through the door. The two parted as if a bolt of lightning had struck them. "Tala?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm ok, Ian." Tala's voice was hoarse from shock.

"You sure?"

"Positive. And no, I don't wanna ask the audience, nor phone a friend, nor choose 50/50."

"Have it your way."

Ian's footsteps died away and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Who are you, a TV presenter?"

Tala shrugged and sidled past him, and walked into the bathroom, planning for a shower. He turned the shower on, checked the temperature and then stripped down. He sighed as the hot water pounded on his skin, relaxing his muscles…

"What the-? Kaiiiiiii!" Tala cried out, as two arms circled him, belonging to the said Russian.

"What? And do you have to yell so loud?" Kai replied, kissing Tala's neck. Tala couldn't feel any clothes on Kai, only a pair of boxers.

"That's unfair."

"What's unfair? That I'm taller than you?"

"No, well yeah, but another thing." Tala said. "You have clothes on, but I don't."

"I can change that if you want."

Tala internally froze.

_Do I want this? _He asked himself.


	11. Fever

"Kai…I…"

"Tala?" Kai's voice was growing faint and echoed, as if fading away.

"Kai? What… where?"

Tala looked around only to find darkness. He cried out, but the only thing that replied was his own voice. He sank to his knees, shivering as a cold wind hit his naked skin like a thousand needles. He was numb from the cold in seconds.

"Need warmth…" Tala mumbled. "Too cold…"

As if his dreamscape heard him, the temperature rose substantially. He felt like he was on fire; like he had been stuffed inside the earth's core, being flattened by the pressure and heat. He cried out again but this time in pain as well as for help.

Then something cold pressed against his forehead. It was wet…and refreshing. He opened his eyes slowly to find his bedroom swimming into view. Sitting on the bed next to him was…

"K…ai…" He muttered weakly. He still felt hot, yet strangely cold at the same time.

Kai pressed his finger against Tala's lips, silencing him.

"Hush. You're safe." He said, moving the wet flannel he had on Tala's head around, so it felt colder than it should (A/N- that works for me, anyway.).

"What…h-happened…?"

"You collapsed two days ago and have been unconscious since then." Kai stated. "You had a fever."

"Two…days?"

Kai nodded and rewet the flannel in small bowl on the bedside table. He replaced it on his head and Tala closed his eyes again, enjoying the coolness.

"Water…" he rasped and Kai nodded, although Tala couldn't see him. He reached to the glass of water that was also placed on the table and pressed it to Tala's lip, tipping it slightly.

Tala let the cold, pure liquid fall down his scorched throat. It cooled down his insides, much to his relief, and made him feel a little better, though his skin felt on fire. After he had drained the water, he heaved a heavy sigh. Kai brushed stray strands away from the redheads face.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"Yeah…thanks…Kai…" Tala whispered back and Kai smirk-smiled.

"Sleep." He ordered. "Even if you have been for 2 days straight, you need it."

Tala tried his best to glare, but didn't quite manage it, so he closed his eyes. Kai took his hand in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, to say he was still there.

_**Flashback**_

"Who are you, a TV presenter?" Kai asked.

Tala shrugged and sidled past him, and walked into the bathroom, obviously planning for a shower…but he didn't make it. A few moments after the bathroom door closed, Kai heard a huge THUMP. He reacted immediately and ran to the bathroom, opening the door to find Tala slumped on the floor. He rushed over and picked him up, bridal style and carried him over to his bed.

No cuts were visible on his skin, no bruises.

_Odd. _Kai thought, but when he pressed a hand to his forehead, he found the answer. He pulled his hand away as if it had been burnt, which it had; Tala's forehead was on fire, and sweat beads were collecting there too. _Fever. _Came to his head.

He cursed under his breath and rushed out into the hallway.

"Shrimp!" He called and Ian came out of his room.

"What've I done now?" He asked.

"Nothing, yet, but you will do something." Kai said, every tone in his voice boasting authority. "Go get a bowl of cold water and flannel, plus a glass of water."

"Hey, I ain't your slave!" Ian protested, but Kai growled.

"It's not for me. Tala's collapsed. Fever."

Ian's face paled and he rushed to the kitchen area; Bryan appeared out of his bedroom.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Tala's collapsed. He's got a fever." Kai said, before disappearing back into the bedroom. Bryan followed in shock.

"How?" He asked, as Kai removed Tala's jacket and shirt.

"Not sure." Kai replied shortly. "But you can go help Ian."

Bryan nodded and walked out. Kai removed Tala's trousers, reducing him only to his boxers, and slipped him under the covers, keeping his hands above the duvet. Ian appeared and handed him the bowl…

_**New Flashback- Next day**_

"How is he?"

Kai looked up. Spencer was standing in the doorway. He shook his head.

"Keep an eye on him, Kai."

Kai turned back from Spencer and back to Tala. His face was paler than usual and beads of sweat occasionally travelled down his face. Kai mopped them up and sighed. Moon Child padded in through the door and sat by his feet, looking up at the grey-haired Russian. Kai leaned down and picked him up, placing him on his lap.

"He'll be fine." Kai whispered in a reassuring tone. Moon Child whined and nuzzled his chest. Kai sighed and sat there, stroking the wolf and looking at Tala with sad eyes…

New Flashback- a few minutes before Tala woke up 

Kai was sitting cross-legged on the edge of Tala's bed, head bowed, hiding his eyes (A/N- it's a double, remember). When would Tala wake up? He turned to look at his redheaded companion and reached his hand to Tala's forehead; it wasn't hot, but freezing.

"Tala…" He growled as if it was Tala's fault. He reached over fully and rechecked. It wasn't as cold as it used to be, but he couldn't be sure, because Tala yanked his head out of reach, yelling and crying out. His body felt like it was on fire to Kai's touch. He grabbed the wet flannel and placed it on Tala's forehead.

_This is one weird fever. _He thought, as Tala slowly calmed down and, to Kai's delight, his eyes fluttered open.

"K…ai…" He muttered weakly.

_**End Flashbacks**_

* * *

A/N- hahaha. I laugh at what your faces would be like! You thought there would be a shower scene! (Evil laugh) well, I might put one in… Yep, chances are I will. Don't worry, I have sum one 2 write the lemon 4 me, THANKIES aries1391!

**_aries1391-_** Is Kai actually shorter than Tala? Oh, well, since the channel that I watch anime on doesn't show beyblade anymore, I haven't seen it in a while (DAMN U TOONAMI!)… Moon Child is alright (the one in the fic; the real Moon Child is a little rascal. He stole my pants.) don't worry. You'll find out what happened to her in the next chappie!

**_catseyes77-_** Yeah, like I said, you'll b pretty mad at me 4 cutting out this shower scene. As it appears, it was just a dream… But there will be a shower scene later…


	12. Looking for answers and a Russian

Tala's fever went down slowly over the next few days. He was able to walk around after a week, but still felt ill. Moon Child stayed by him all the time, but he would only see Kai when he came to bed, or when he was checking upon him.

This disturbed Tala slightly. Ian had told him that Kai had stayed by his side when he was out, but now that he was awake… he seemed to be avoiding him.

And one day, Kai didn't return at all. Tala became worried. Without alerting the others, he slipped out into the cold Russian air and walked towards the forest. He didn't bring Moon Child, since there were hunters in the forest and she had been spotted when escaping Ian, Spencer and Bryan, so the hunters were on high alert.

He walked through the dense forest, looking for footprints or any sign of Kai.

"Where are you Kai?" He asked no one in particular. "Where _are_ you?"

He searched the whole forest for the rest of the day, but found no trace of Kai. It was hardly surprising; if Kai went off, it usually meant he wanted to be alone and not found. Tala gave up, but instead of going back to the cabin, he sat at the edge of a cliff, enjoying the harsh winds that cooled him down. (A/N- the cliff is one of those long, pointed ledge-y cliffs that look over landscapes!)

"I wonder where he could be." He asked the wind. "I mean, if he really loved me, then he would be there for me and not avoid me. Maybe it was because…I refused him. He started being distant after I refused him; saying I wasn't ready… Maybe he doesn't want me…"

"You're a fool to believe that then, Tala." Said a voice.

Tala almost fell off the cliff with shock, but regained his balance and turned to look in the direction that the voice came from. Sitting on his right, was Kai. His hair hid his eyes and Tala could only see the side of his face from the angle he was at.

"K-Kai? Where've you been?" Tala demanded.

"Thinking." Kai replied. "About you."

"Thanks for the flattery Kai." Tala said, standing up and walking past him. "But I would prefer it if you don't play with my emotions, than-"

But he never finished, since he fell face-first into the snow, receiving a mouthful of the white powder. The reason? A nicely executed footswipe by the grey-haired Russian behind him. In a second Tala was rolled over and pinned to the ground by Kai, who's eyes were still hidden by his hair.

"Kai! Get off me!" He paused, waiting for an answer. "Kai!"

"No." He replied.

"Yes!"

"No." He repeated calmly. "Not until you listen."

Tala fell silent. What was he talking about?

"I do love you, Tala. With every fibre in my body. I'd never play with your emotions on purpose, but I had to leave everyday to stop myself. At the beginning, I had to keep telling myself that you were off limits; that you were straight. But when you kissed back over a week ago, I knew that you had feelings for me and I couldn't contain myself. I needed you. But when you said you weren't ready, I had to keep telling myself every night that you weren't ready, just like when I told myself you were off limits. I had to leave…to stop myself … Otherwise, I'd go insane…I hope you understand."

"Y-Yes. I do Kai." Tala whispered and leaned up, kissing him firmly on the lips, but broke away before Kai could react. "I-I think I'm ready."

Kai lifted his head, a look of shock clear in his crimson orbs. He smiled a pure genuine smile.

"You sure?" He asked and Tala nodded confidently. Kai rolled off him and picked him up bridal style, walking back to the cabin. Tala buried his face in the crook of Kai's neck.

"What about the others? Won't they…you know…hear us?" Tala asked uncertainly, voice muffled by Kai's neck. Kai smirked.

"They've gone to the village to look for you." He replied. "They're staying there for the night, since it's dark and cold. But if they do come back and interrupt, I will personally massacre them…horribly and slowly."

Tala smirked. Typical Kai.

The sound of a door being kicked open came to Tala's ears and he realised they were back at the cabin.

_Oh gods. Here I go. Adios virginity. _

* * *

A/N- lemon next chapter. The ending will be after that. KK?

**_Darkpheonix44-_** I know I'm evil, but there will b a shower scene I promise. Actually, don't trust me on the promise. I'll c how it goes. **_aries1391_** is writin the lemon. So say "thank you **_aries1391_**!" haha. Actually, Toonami showed a double bill of beyblade today, so I saw it, problem is, it's always at 10 o'clock or sumthing, so I wont see it cos of scool. DAMN SCOOL AND TOONAMI! Howz ur scool? It ok? Hope it is.


	13. Lemon!

Hey hey guys! Here's the lemon, so if you don't like them, click the little next button for the ending. Thankies to aries1391 for writing this. THANK U!

* * *

_**LEMON**_

* * *

Making his way towards their room Kai opened the door kicking it back shut then putting Tala down to lock it. Kai turned back to his redhead, a smirk played on his lips as he captured Tala's.

The redhead moaned as Kai's tongue met his quickly dominating over the redhead. Tala wound his arms around Kai's neck while the blunette lifted his legs carrying him to his bed (since it was closest) gently laying him down without leaving his lips Kai's hands roamed underneath Tala's shirt mesmerising the untouched skin causing Tala to arch in pleasure.

Slowly Kai's lips made their way onto Tala's neck and continued nibbling the flesh there leaving red marks while his hands stopped to remove the fabric that was starting to annoy him.

Tossing the shirt he again tackled Tala's mouth while one hand massaged his redheads' chest and the other reached down to his waistband. Tala arched his back moaning gripping Kai's back, gripping his shirt while Kai left to nip his skin and bite down onto his chest leaving his skin moist and reddened. Kai went lower dipping tongue into his belly button causing Tala to hold his breath as the cool wet sensation left him wanting to feel that somewhere else…

Going back up to meet Tala's lips Kai busied his hands with bringing down Tala's pants along with his boxers. Lightly rubbing his arousal Tala's breath hitched as he raised his hips to the touch. Kai smirked against his lips biting his lower lip drawing blood which he quickly licked away tasting the crimson blood.

Kai stopped to undress himself placing himself back on top of Tala. With no more fabric to bother them both their bodies mingled and their legs got tangled, hands intertwined locking with the others' in a perfect fit. Flesh pressed against flesh as they moved in unison, moans heard from both as their eyes fogged with lust and love.

Kai stopped once again lowering his eyes taking a look at his redhead. He smiled at what he possessed. Tala was beautiful in every single way. Tala blushed at Kai's staring and Kai chuckled dipping his head darting out his tongue licking Tala's manhood. Tala first jerked at the feeling but Kai held him down. Going to take in his cock, Tala's throat rumbled letting out a pleasured moan as Kai swirled his tongue then began sucking gently but got harder. It was hot inside Kai's mouth, really hot. Licking his mouth Kai went on teasing his redhead. Massaging his thighs, licking his stomach, biting his stomach, and licking his opening. Reaching for something under his pillow Kai dragged out the lubricant spurting out the cold cream rubbing it in his fingers. Looking at Tala in the eyes, blue eyes nodded to the red. The blunette smiled giving his boyfriend a sweet kiss while pumping one finger in Tala's opening.

Tala stiffened at the finger inside him but soon adjusted so he was comfortable. Once that was done Kai pumped another finger plunging in deeper reaching for something. Tala raised his hips wanting more of this. He liked the feeling, it was pleasure, it felt good.

Kai pumped in a third finger, the muscles quickly tightening in the close space, Kai pumped his fingers letting them out then back in to get Tala used to the feeling of this. Tala didn't mind but he wanted Kai to reach something inside of him. Something burned his insides and he let it out. Precum spilling over their stomachs.

The taller Russian slipped out his fingers, wiping the hot liquid on the sheets then looking into his blue-eyed lover.

"You ready?" Tala was far ready. After what he just did he wanted more! He wanted Kai. And Kai wanted him, he wanted to make Tala his, he wanted to be the redheads' first and hopefully only.

"Please Kai, do it now!" Tala shouted pressing his body close to Kai's. Kai smirked in response mumbling; "will do"

Untangling their limbs Kai hovered over the redhead laying down on him placing his erection right in the opening slowly pushing in. Tala instantly wound his legs around Kai's waist drawing them even closer then they were making both moan. Finally able to make the redheads' his he pumped harder going deeper within Tala. Tala moaned and groaned soon calling out Kai's name in ecstasy throwing his head back, eyes filled with pleasure. Kai reached it, he was almost there, the muscles were really tight and it must have hurt Tala inside but the redhead didn't seem to care, all he felt was bliss. All that mattered now was that he was going to belong to Kai, Kai was his first and probably would be his last, and he'd never give up Kai for anything.

Kai did it. He hit the spot inside Tala which drove both to call out the others' name in a moanful scream, that touch sent pleasure through their nerves and Kai spilled his seeds inside the redhead, while Tala spilled on their stomachs along with the precum spreading over them both.

Kai gasped slipping out settling for lying on top of Tala for now. Tala unwound his legs breathing heavily. Both of them pressed together, both releasing the bed sheets they had failed to notice they were both griping. Sweat heavily damping their hair and trickling down their bodies in their given passion of love.

"It's done…you're mine" Kai breathed sliding off of the redhead. Tala nodded staring at the ceiling. He felt Kai turn his body over pulling his chin up for a kiss. Tala let Kai enter as he moaned into the kiss wanting more but Kai backed off.

"I love you Tala. Never forget that," he stated looking warmly at his koi. Tala smiled, still filled with pleasure he was amazed at what Kai had done to him just now.

"I love you too Kai" with that Tala cuddled next to Kai


	14. Ending

"I don't know why Kai sent us to the village," Ian said, as he, Bryan and Spencer wandered the streets. "Tala would never come here to be alone."

"Maybe he didn't want to be alone?" Spencer suggested, by Ian shook his head.

"Nah, Tala's been acting weird for a few days now, ever since he could get us and walk around."

"I suppose." Bryan replied. "But our priority is finding him, then finding out what's up."

Spencer nodded and Bryan sent Ian a glare just as the midget opened his mouth to protest. They trudged along, looking down random alleyways, through shops and bars. By the time they had searched the whole village, the sun had set fully and the full moon shone brightly.

"He's not here. Let's go back to the cabin." Ian sighed.

"I thought Kai told us to stay here for the night?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not spending another night here. I want my bed." Ian whined.

"There's no harm in going back."

"Apart from the fact that Kai'll rip us apart for doing so." Bryan pointed out.

They stood there, in the middle of the lit road, staring at each other. They shrugged and walked towards the forest.

* * *

(1) Kai looked back at his redhead lover, who was lightly snoozing, red hair out of place and a few strands falling on his face. Kai brushed them away and smiled. The blue-eyed wolf belonged to him. Speaking of wolves…

Where was Moon Child?

* * *

The lone wolf trudged through the low foliage, towards the noises. Upon reaching them, she realised it was Ice, Man Mountain and Shrimp (2). She smirked and followed them at a distance. When she realised they were heading back to the house, she ran ahead, still unknown to them. When she reached the cabin, she crawled through the small makeshift flap and snuck through the place, looking for Gravel Brains and Pack Leader.

She heard low voices coming from the bedroom, so she crept up to it, pressing her non-floppy ear against the hard wood, listening intently.

"I love you Tala. Never forget that." She heard Gravel Brains say.

"I love you too Kai" Pack Leader replied.

Moon Child smiled. They had done it. They belonged to each other and Moon Child wouldn't let the others ruin the moment.

Without a sound, she rushed out of the house, towards the others direction.

She found them on the outskirts of the forest, in deep conversation. Or rather, Shrimp and Man Mountain were; Ice was just walking along, staring at nothing in particular. She sat a little way before them and yapped, getting their attention. They stopped dead and looked at her intently.

"What?" Shrimp asked.

She just stared, not moving.

"What?" The Shrimp repeated, sounding agitated.

Moon Child rolled her eyes and gave a low whine.

'_**I wanna play.'**_

"Listen, if you get out of our way, I'll give you a bone." Shrimp tried.

'_**Oh joy to the world. A bone. Go throw it to a frickin' dog, not me!'**_

"I don't like her tone." Ice commented.

"Ah, you're just chicken."

"Shut up, Ian. I'm not the one who screams and shrieks like a little school girl when she nicks my stuff." Ice snapped back then smirked. "Even if she _did_ nick my stuff."

'_**Oh, come on! I wanna play! Fine. If you won't play, I'll have to force you.'**_

She ran at the Shrimp and jumped, catching the goggles in her mouth and yanking them off. She ran around, Shrimp chasing her. Ice and Man Mountain just sat in a tree, watching with humorous looks.

* * *

"Hey, Kai?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Hn."

Tala rolled his eyes and got off the bed, walking into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and checked the temperature, before stepping in. He sighed as the hot water pounded on his skin, relaxing his muscles…

_Hang on a moment! This is so Déjà vu. Damn it. Do I have another fever? Has this one come back? Will Kai come in and surprise me, etc? I mean, I'd love to take a shower with Kai but I don't want this to be a- ARGH_

"Kaiiiiiii!" Tala cried out, as two arms circled him, belonging to the said Russian.

"What? And do you have to yell so loud?" Kai replied, kissing Tala's neck. Tala moaned.

"Is this a dream?" He whispered, barely heard above the pounding of the shower.

"Does it feel like it?"

Tala shook his head; red hair now down to his shoulders like it normally was in water. He sighed and rested his head back on Kai's bare shoulder, closing his eyes against the falling water. Kai chuckled.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Tala."

Tala growled.

"Don't bet on it." He said, biting back the moan that threatened to rise from his throat; Kai was massaging his chest and stomach with his hands. "Any…way. I don't- ah!"

Kai's hands travelled down past his manhood and began to massage his inner thigh. He moaned again.

"Horny…bastard…mmm." Tala managed to say.

Kai smirked, grey bangs sticking to his face. "Oh come on. You are so enjoying this. You're the horny one."

"I may be enjoying this…but…you're the one doing it, so…we're both horny-ah!"

Kai's hand was slowly rising up, pressing harder against his skin.

"You know… I haven't seen… or heard Moony today…mmm." Tala moaned.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine."

* * *

"You just had to anger her, didn't you?" Bryan snapped.

They were sitting in the tree, and angry Moon Child below, teeth bared.

"Not my fault. I just told her where to-" Ian began.

"Don't say one more word, or I'll chuck you down there." Spencer threatened. "If we get out of this alive, I'm never going to rescue you from anyone wrath…not even Kai's."

Ian gulped. This would be a long night…

* * *

FINI!

(1) This happens after Moon Child's bit. A long way off.

(2) Nicknames for (in order) Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

Tis the end! WAAAA! Oh wait! Do not despair, fellow yaoi fans! I might consider expanding this with a sequel…

Until next time…Up, up and away!

Demi-goddess – Queen of OCs


End file.
